Leyendo el pasado III
by zoemn2003
Summary: Rose y los demás siguen atrapados en la sala a la espera de que alguien pueda quitar el sistema de alarmas y sacarlos pronto, por suerte para ellos, una saga de seis libros están a la espera de ser terminados. Pero la preguntan aún sigue… ¿quién los escribió? Es hora de leer la segunda parte de Vampire Academy, un nuevo libro está por leerse.


~ Leyendo el Pasado ~

A escondidas

.:Rose:.

-La verdad eres muy mala – Dije quejándome – Porque me haces leer a mi

-Rose ya sabes porque así que sigue leyendo – Dijo Lissa cansada.

-Rose sigue que la dejase en suspenso y eso no se vale – Dijo Jill

-Bien. Capítulo 23 – Dije entre dientes

 _ **Otros en el pasillo deteniéndose y mirando fijamente. Yo sentí como que acababan de golpearme la cara. Solo que no había sido mi cara, si no la de Lisa.**_

-Y es por eso que grite – Dije

-Lo siento – Dijo Lissa con un sentimiento de culpa. Odiaba que ella se culpara de todo eso.

-Si sé que lo odias pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa – Dijo

-De que hablas – Pregunto Christian

-De que Rose dijo que odiaba que me sintiera culpable de eso – Dijo Lissa extrañada

-Pero es imposible si yo lo pensé – Dije más asustada que confundida.

-Hay, otra señal de que podemos tener el vínculo en dos direcciones - Dijo Lissa emosionada.

-Y si mejor seguimos con el libro – Dijo Dimitri sacándome de apuros

 _ **Yo había entrado su mente e instantáneamente me di cuenta de su entorno y todo lo que le estaba sucediendo**_

-Si recuerdo que si dolió – Dijo algo incomoda

 _ **Las rocas volaron encima de la tierra y se estrellaron en sus mejillas, fueron lanzadas por un estudiante de primer año de quien yo no sabía nada, solamente que él era Drozov.**_

-No sabias quien era, no tenías ni idea y aun así le pegaste – Dijo Christian

-Si eso exactamente – Dije tranquila

 _ **Las rocas nos dolieron a ambas, esta vez yo rechace el grito, rechine mis dientes mientras regresaba nuevamente al pasillo con mis amigos.**_

 _ **"En la parte noroeste del campus, entre el extraño estanque y la valla" les dije a ellos.**_

 _ **Con eso, yo me separe de ellos y me dirigí hacia la puerta, Corriendo lo más fuerte que podía hasta la parte del campus donde ellos tenían retenida a Lisa.**_

Todo se tornó en puro silencio y me sentí un poco mareada.

-Estas bien – Pregunto Sonya

-Si – Dije un poco desconcertada, que acaba de pasar.

-Segura – Dijo Dimitri

Asentí más tranquila.

 _ **No pude ver por los ojos de Lisa a todos los que estaban reunidos alrededor de ella, pero reconocí a algunos. Jesse y Ralf estaban allí.**_

-Y mejor que lo hayas mandado a la enfermería a ese imbécil – Dijo Christian

-Si fue lo mejor – Dijo Eddie riendo

 ** _El chico Drozov. Algunos otros. Las rocas todavía estaban golpeándola, y cortándole la cara. Ella no gritaba ni lloraba, aunque ella continuaba diciéndoles una y otra vez mientras otros dos niños la mantenían en medio de ellos._**

 ** _Mientras Jesse seguía diciéndole a ella que los detuviera. Yo solo podía medio escucharlo a él por medio de la mente de ella, las razones no importaban, y yo ya las había descubierto. Ellos la iban a seguir torturando hasta que ella accediera a unirse a su grupo. Ellos debieron forzar a Brando y a los demás de la misma manera._**

-Y así se entera de todo –Dijo Karolina pensativa

 _ **De pronto un sentimiento sofocador me abrumo y me tropecé, incapaz de respirar y con agua bañando mi frente.**_

 _ **Difícilmente me separe de Lisa. Eso estaba sucediéndole a ella no a mí, ahora alguien estaba torturándola con agua, usando esa para cortarle la respiración y seguían repitiéndolo. Ella tomaba aliento y murmuraba, todavía pidiéndoles a ellos cuando podía que pararan. Sentí toda mi mente nublarse y me sentía muy enfada y no podía pararlo. Pero no era yo era Lissa así que solo absorbí su oscuridad.**_

 _ **Yo intente correr más fuerte aun. Ellos estaban en una de las partes más alejadas de los límites del campus. Había mucha distancia que cubrir, y con cada paso agonizado, yo sentía más el dolor de Lisa y crecía el enojo cada vez más. Qué clase de guardián seré para ella si ni siquiera puedo mantenerla a salvo aquí en el campus? Un aire conocido vino después, y fue como que ella estuviera siendo torturada por un secuaz de Víctor nuevamente.**_

Christian, Eddie y el resto de los chicos mascullaban cosas y sí que estaban molestos con la mención de Víctor.

 _ **El aire era tomado de manera alternada por ella, dejando el aliento, y golpeándola de nuevo en la cara. Era una agonía y eso trajo los recuerdos de su captura, todo el terror y el horror que ella ha estado tratando de olvidar. El aire conocido termino, pero ya era demasiado tarde, algo se había quebrado dentro de ella. Cuando Ralf, se paró a la par para utilizar fuego, yo estaba tan cerca que en realidad lo vi encenderlo en su mano. Pero él no me vio a mí.**_

 _ **Ninguno de ellos estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, y estaban haciendo demasiado ruido con su espectáculo para oírme, yo golpee a Ralf antes de que el fuego dejara su mano, jalándolo hacia el suelo y empujando su cara en una maniobra muy habilidosa. Algunos de los otros – incluyendo a Jesse- Corrieron a ayudarlo tratando de alejarme a mí. Al menos trataron hasta que se dieron cuenta de quién era.**_

-Siempre siendo peligrosa – Dijo Dimitri besándome en la mejilla – Eso me encanta de ti – Dijo besándome.

-Harán que me salgan caries – Se quejó Sydney

-Si, ya vuelve al libro quiero ver como lo golpeas – Dijo entre risas Eddie

 _ **Aquellos que vieron mi cara inmediatamente retrocedieron, aquellos que no rápidamente aprendieron de la manera difícil cuando yo fui tras ellos. Yo saque ahora a tres de los más entrenados guardias, un grupo estropeado de la realeza Moroi difícilmente me tomaría un esfuerzo.**_

-Nos estas diciendo débiles – Se quejaron los Morois al mismo tiempo.

-Si en parte – Dije tranquila

Recibí muchas miradas regañadoras pero siendo sincera no me importo.

 _ **Como un Moroi indispuesto podía levantar una mano en su defensa, mientras este grupo había estado tan impaciente en usar la magia para torturar a Lissa, ninguno de ellos en realidad había pensado en usarla en contra mía.**_

 _ **La mayor parte de ellos se habían dispersados antes de que yo pudiera poner una mano sobre ellos, y yo no me preocupaba por perseguirlos. Solamente los quise lejos de Lissa. Conscientemente, le di a Ralf unos golpes extras aun después de que él se había calmado,**_

-Se lo tenía merecido – Dije al unisonó con Christian y de la nada nos pusimos a reír

-De que se ríen – Pregunto Lissa

-De nada – Dije

-Solo cosas – Dijo Christian tranquilo

-Mejor sigo leyendo – Dije mientras todos nos miraban confundidos ya que lo hacía enteramente responsable de este lio.

 _ **finalmente lo deje solo, tendido sobre la tierra y gimiendo, cuando me levante busque a Jesse - otro culpable. Rápidamente lo encontré. Él era el único que faltaba.**_

-Si la verdad no me importo pegarle – Dije pensando – Y al final se lo tenía merecido, y no me expulsaron ni me dijeron nada sobre eso pero aun así me sentí rara como si alguien me controlara y…

-Rose con quien hablas – Pregunto Lissa

-Nada solo pensaba – Dije tranquila

-Se nos volvió loca – Dijeron los chicos

-Mi más sentido pésame Lissa, acabamos de perder a Rose – Dijo Eddie entre risas

-Wou como los soportas – Pregunto Karolina

-No tenemos ni idea – Dijimos todos al unisonó mientras los chicos nos miraron ofendidos.

 _ **Yo corrí hacia él y luego patine hice un alto, confundida. El solamente estaba de pie allí, tenía la mirada perdida, con la boca abierta. Lo mire, mirado adonde el miraba fijamente, y luego miro hacia atrás de él.**_

-Ahora conocerán lo que puede hacer la locura de Espíritu – Dije divertida.

-No puedo creer que juegues con eso – Dijo Lissa molesta

-Ya me tienen harta, la verdad porque si me pongo seria con eso no les gusta se molestan y si bromeo o estoy tranquila con eso también se molestas, saben que decídanse – Dije molesta

-Tú tienes que hacer lo que sentientes si quieres tratarlo como algo serio hazlo porque…- Dijo Dimitri

-Si me das una lección Zen te vas a arrepentir he – Señale a Dimitri

-Bien Okey – Dijo alzando las manos

-Lo siento no debí hablarte así – Dije al darme cuenta de cómo le había hablado

-No te preocupes – Dijo besándome. Eso me agarro desprevenida fue algo que nunca me permitiría, fue una explosión de oscuridad y la verdad se me nublo la mente muy rápido, esto está cambiando desde que Lissa intenta hacer el vínculo en dos direcciones. Y yo sé que ella lo siente aún si no sabe que es.

-Leeré de nuevo - Dije mirando el libro

 _ **Yo corrí hacia él y luego patine hice un alto, confundida. El solamente estaba de pie allí, tenía la mirada perdida, con la boca abierta.**_

 _ **Lo mire, mirado adonde el miraba fijamente, y luego miro hacia atrás de él.**_

 _ **"Las arañas, " Lissa dijo. Su voz me hizo saltar.**_

-¿Estaba alucinando? – Pregunto mi madre

-No pero eso significa que le llevo la delantera a Adrian – Dijo Lissa sonriendo orgullosa

-No lo puedo creer lo hiciste en serio – Dijo Adrian con asombro

-Sip – Dijo ella. Abe nos miro pidiendo una explicación.

-Hay viejo no puedo creer que no lo entiendas – Dije

-Mejor cállate y sigue leyendo – Dijo molesto mientras yo sonreía igual que mi madre.

 _ **Ella se mantuvo a un lado a distancia con el pelo mojado, con moretones y cortadas, pero de otra aparte de eso ella estaba bien. En la luz de la luna, sus rasgos pálidos hicieron su mirada casi tan fantasmal como la de Mason.**_

Mason, como lo extraño, como extraño su risa, su apoyo, comprensión, informalidad, todo de él, pero espero que esté mejor, en una mejor… vida. Las cosas quizás no sean como yo espere pero aun así yo siento un poco que es mi culpa porque es cierto el tomo sus decisiones pero él no hubiera tomado esa decisión si no le hubiera dicho nada, si no hubiera abierto mi bocota, pero lo que no logro entender es este dolor de cabeza, aunque no veo nada cada vez que me acerco a la magia protectora me comienza a doler más que no me para, pero mejor no le digo nada así Lissa ni ella, ni nadie se preocupa.

 _ **Sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Jesse cuando dijo. "El piensa que ve arañas. Y estas avanzan lentamente sobre él.**_

 _ **¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Debería yo ir con serpientes?"**_

-Wou ya sé que nunca me tenía que meter con Lissa por Rose, pero ahora la amenaza es de ambas… - Dijo Eddie bromeando

-Me superaste mucho más pero no te preocupes te voy a alcanzar – Dio Adran con un tono competitivo

-Sigue soñando Adrian, ella es única y no la vas a poder alcanzar – Dijo Christian acercándose a Lissa para besarla.

-Entonces Rose no fue la única fuera de control – Dijo Dimitri como analizando el tema, ¿Cómo? No él estaba analizando el tema.

-Lissa no preguntes por favor no pre… - Trate de decirle pero fue muy tarde…

-Cierto, como fue que te controlaste ese día – pregunto Lissa intrigada

-Creo que no es tema para una mesa redonda, ni mucho menos publica – Dije un poco incomoda

-Si es un tema que no se debería hablar en público así que sigue leyendo mejor – Dijo Dimitri tratando de evadir la conversación, cosa que me produjo un poquito de risa.

-Estúpido vínculo unidireccional – Dijo Lissa en voz baja

 _ **Mire de nuevo a Jesse. La expresión en su rostro enviaba escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Era como si estaba encerrado en su propia pesadilla privada. Más temible fue lo que sentí a través de la conexión. Por lo general cuando Lissa usaba la magia, se sintió de oro, cálida y maravillosa. Esta vez, esto fue diferente. Era negro y fangoso y espeso.**_

-Mira ya me canse de preguntarte así que no diré nada – dijo Eddie

-Pero yo no, ¿Cómo puede saber cuándo es fangoso y espeso? – Pregunto Adrian

-Y yo me canse de decirles lo mismo así que… - Dije hasta que me interrumpieron

-Así que yo lo diré, no pienso responder preguntas tontas chicos – Dijo Sydney de sorpresa

-Bien mejor sigo leyendo – Dije extrañada, que fue eso que acaba de pasar

 _ **"Pienso que tu deberías parar, " dije.**_

 _ **En la distancia, oí a la gente que corría hacia nosotros.**_

 _ **"Eso es todo. " "Se trata de un ritual de iniciación, "dijo ella. "Bien en cierto modo. Ellos me pidieron unirme hace un par de días, y me negué. Pero ellos me fastidiaron hoy nuevamente y no paraban de decir que ellos saben algo importante sobre Christian y Adrian. Esto comenzó a ponerme, tan… finalmente les dije que yo había venido a una de sus sesiones, pero que yo no sabía nada sobre la coacción. Esto era una actuación. Solamente para saber lo que ellos conocían"**_

-Así que así pasó todo – Dijo Christian y luego me miró a mí – Y tú se supone que debías de saberlo

-Que… no me eches la culpa a mi yo no tengo nada que ver y además yo la salve tu no hiciste nada – Dije tranquila

-Ya chicos paren por favor no quiero que quemen mi casa – Dijo Abe

-No claro a menos que nos secuestre un Strigoi y tengamos que quemarlo – Dijo Eddie

-Eddie – Gritaron todos

-¿Qué?... Dimitri lo siento no me refería a ti me refería a otra cosa – Intento decir Eddie mientras Dimitri se quedó paralizado sin saber que decir o hacer y exploto.

-Eddie, escúchame bien okey, ya es la tercera vez que haces lo mismo y ya me tienes harta ya me canse y si lo vuelves a mencionar una vez más te juro que te ahogaré en el mar, me escuchaste – Dije con una voz baja y amenazante.

-Yo lo siento… - Dijo Eddie

-Cállate – Grite

-Rose cálmate por favor – Dijo Jill

-No cálmate nada – Dije

-Ven Rose vamos para afuera así te calmas – Dijo Jill

-Está bien – Dije a regañadientes

Una vez que salimos converse con ella y me tranquilice así que regrese lista para seguir leyendo

-Rose quiero hablar contigo ¿sí? – Dijo Eddie

-Después Eddie, después – Le dije cansada y sin mirarlo. El asintió

 _ **Ella inclino apenas su cabeza, pero algo debe haber pasado con Jesse. Sus ojos se ensancharon más, el siguió silenciosamente gritando. "Incluso aunque yo técnicamente no hubiera estado de acuerdo con ellos me agregan a su ritual de iniciación. Ellos quisieron saber cuánto yo realmente podría hacer. Esto es un modo de probar como la gente fuerte está en la coacción. Torturarlos hasta que ellos no puedan seguir de pie esto, y luego, en el calor de todo ello, la gente reparte golpes diestra y siniestra y trata de obligar a los atacantes a pararse. Si la victima maneja cualquier tipo de la coacción sobre todas las persona en el grupo".**_

Wou hacía tiempo que no escuchaba hablar a Lissa así, de hecho solo fueron dos veces, si dos, primero en la fiesta y la segunda seria con Jesse pero aun así me daba escalofríos y a ella también, estaba muy asustada pensando en cómo sonó, como lo dijo y muchas otras cosas más. Comencé a mirar a todos, estaban paralizados en especial Christian en su cara se veía el miedo de que Lissa pueda lastimar o lastimarse a ella misma y aunque sabía que no podía pasar le preocupaba mucho.

-Wou eso si da miedo – Dijo Jill

-Si un poco – Dijo Sydney – Mejor sigamos leyendo

Todos asintieron

 _ **Ella considero a Jesse con cuidado. El pareció estar en su propio mundo, y era muy, muy malo. ." Adivino que esto me hace su presidente, huh?"**_

 _ **"Ya detenlo, " dije. La sensación de esta magia torcida me hacía sentir nauseabunda. Ella y Adrian habían mencionado algo como esto antes, esta idea de hacer la gente pueda ver las cosas que no estaban allí.**_

-Y yo que pensé que no me estabas escuchando – Dijo Lissa

-Bueno ya se leyó que si – Dije divertida

-Pero quién diría que se acordaría – Dijo Mia

-De hecho cualquiera hubiera dicho que no – Dijo Mikhail

-Si ni en mis clases prestaba atención o lo hacía y luego se olvidaba – Dijo Sonya

-Bueno ok ya entendí – Dije alzando las manos.

 _ **Ellos en broma le habían llamado la súper coacción y era horrible.**_

-Si es definitivo prestaste atención – Dijo Lissa riendo igual que los demás

 _ **"No es así como se supone que el espíritu, deba ser usado. Esta no eres tú. Esto es incorrecto. "**_

 _ **Ella respiraba con dificultad, el sudor estallaba a lo largo de su frente. "No puedo dejarlo, " dijo ella.**_

 _ **"Tú puedes, " Le dije. Toque su brazo. "Dámelo a mí. " Ella se apartó brevemente de Jesse y me miro, con asombro, antes de la fijar su mirada sobre él.**_

-Hay te diste cuenta que absorbías su oscuridad no – Dijo Dimitri mirándome

-Si hay ocurrió todo – Dije tranquila

-¿Pero como si tú no puedes usar magia? – Pregunto mi madre

-No puede usar magia pero el ella se refleja en la cólera e ira y puede pegarles – Dijo Sonya

-Bueno continúa y luego explica porque veo que tus cuñadas no saben nada del tema – Dijo Christian – Ni la mamá de Dimitri parece

 _ **¿Qué? Tú no puedes usar la magia." Enfoque con fuerza la conexión, en su mente. Yo no podía usar la magia exactamente, pero yo podría tomar la oscuridad que esto trajo. Era lo que yo había estado haciendo un momento ahora lo comprendo.**_

-Al fin – Dijo Adrian pero preferimos ignorarlo

 _ **Siempre yo me había preocupado y había deseado que ella se calmara y lucharía contra los sentimientos oscuros que ella tenía, porque yo lo tomaba todo de ella. Yo lo absorbía, tal como Anna había hecho con San Vladimir.**_

-Pero no terminaremos igual, terminaremos felices y bien – Dijo Lissa con firmeza

-Si – Dije sonriendo – Eso espero – Agregue muy bajito

-Bueno sigamos – Dijo Abe

 _ **Era lo que Adrian había visto cuando la oscuridad saltada de su aura a la mía.**_

-Yo lo descubrí antes que todos, pero claro que se podría esperar si soy el mejor – Dijo Adrian

-No tú tienes el ego más grade de todos – Dijimos todos al unisono

-Claro que no pero admitámoslo soy el mejor – Dijo Adrian con una sonrisa de superioridad

-No, Lissa es la mejor de todas seguida por mí, Sonya, Dimitri y el resto – Dije borrándole la sonrisa – Y luego, casi al final estas tú.

-Claro que no – Dijo Adrian molesto

-Di lo que quieras Ivashkov – Dije sin darle importancia

 _ **Y este abuso de espíritu, usándolo maliciosamente para dañar a otro y no para la defensa propia, traía los peores efectos secundarios de todo en ella.**_

 _ **Esto corrompía el mal, yo no podía dejar que ella lo tenga. Todos los pensamientos de mi propia locura o rabia eran completamente irrelevantes en este momento.**_

-Como las explicaciones que das verdad Rosie – Dijo Christian sonriendo

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Rosie y también te he dicho que yo no escribí el libro así que no sé porque las explicaciones – Dije cansada de lo mismo.

-Como digas… - Dijo Christian

-Rosie – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero preferí dejarlo pasar

-¿qué? No vas a decirnos nada ni a molestarte – Dijo Adrian

-No, ya no, ya me cansé – Dije tranquila

Los tres gruñeron molestos así que pensé que esa sería la manera más efectiva para callarlos y molestarlos.

 _ **"No, de acuerdo. No puedo. Pero tú puedes usarme para dejarle ir. Enfócame. Libéralo todo".**_

-Y así demuestran una vez más esa amistad inquebrantable – Dije Abe sonriendo

-Silencio viejo y déjame seguir leyendo – Dije rodando los ojos

 _ **"Tú te equivocas. Tú no lo quieres. "Ella miro fijamente hacia a mi otra vez, su mirada amplia y desesperada. Incluso sin el contacto directo de ojos, ella era aún capaz de torturar a Jesse.**_

Sentí a Lissa y me di cuenta de que se sentía culpable.

¨Por Dios Lissa deja de sentirte culpable si¨ pensé

¨Pero no puedo evitarlo eso si fue mi culpa¨ Dijo ella en mi mente

¨Pero no lo fue y punto¨ Volví a pensar. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, yo realmente había hablado en la mente de Lissa.

-Rose… tu… hablaste… en mi mente – Dije Lissa confundida

-Yo no lo se, creó, creo que si – Dije confundida

-Están desbloqueando el Shadow Kiss, están logrando hacer el vínculo en dos direcciones – Dije Sonya con una mirada aprobatoria – Nadie dijo que era imposible, difícil si, pero no imposible.

-Si se puede, yo lo sabía – Dijo Lissa con emoción y unas cuantas cosas más pero no la escuche, porque esto no puede estas pasando o ¿sí?

-Sí, sí está pasando –Dijo Lissa

-Bien sigamos con la lectura y luego averiguamos eso – Dije confundida

 _ **Yo vi y sentí como la lucha que ella emprendía. Él le había hecho daño tanto, ella quiso que el pagara. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Pero era difícil para ella dejarla ir. De repente, la quemadura de aquella magia negra desapareció de la conexión, junto con aquella sensación que te pone enfermo.**_

Algo me golpeo como una ráfaga de viento en la cara, y me tambalee hacia atrás.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo de repente Jill

-No lo sé – Respondí, en solo segundos todos los dhampirs estábamos parados y con las estacas en la mano, pero no era un Strigoi porque no lo sentí.

-Rose, Eddie, Mikhail quédense aquí con los Moroi y cuídenlos – Dijo Dimitri

-Claro – Dije preocupada – Tengan cuidado y no es un Strigoi.

-Esperen ¿Dónde está Mia? – Dijo Jill

-Mia, donde esta estaba aquí cuando comenzamos a leer pero luego de que comento un poco ya no la escuche – La voz de Lissa se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Yo voy a buscar a Mia y ustedes se quedan aquí, entendido – Dije ya en la puerta

-No tú te quedas y nosotros nos vamos – Dije mi madre y Dimitri – Además tú debes cuidar de Lissa y nosotros somos dos, regresaremos más rápido.

-Sí pero yo siento a los Strigois estaré bien si eso les preocupa – Dije saliendo – Lissa mantenme informada.

Salí de la casa y ni siquiera abandone las salas cuando vi a Mia entrar con una persona riendo a carcajadas

-Mia estas bien – Pregunte al acercarme

-Si todo bien – Dijo Mia mirándome – Solo que mientras ustedes leían me llego un mensaje de un viejo amigo.

-Viejo… uh, yo creo que no, yo soy todavía muy joven – Dije aquel muchacho y que bueno estaba, era blanco al parecer un Moroi, ojos azules muy bonitos parecidos a los de Christian pero un poco más pálidos, su cabello era rubio con rayos dorados y si definitivamente ese era un chico de portada de revista. Era demasiado lindo para ser real.

-Hola mi nombre es Rose – Le dije amablemente

-Hola mi nombre es Anderson – Dijo tomándome la mano para luego besarla, si definitivo era todo un caballero, de donde lo habrá sacado Mia – Un placer conocer a tan hermosa Rosa.

Y sabía que había algo que no me iba a gustar pero eso no resta mucho la otra opinión.

-Rose Ander acaba de llegar de viaje y no tiene donde quedarse se puede quedar en la casa – Pregunto Mia

-Am… no lo se tendría que preguntarle a Ave y además tengo que decirle a los chicos, pero entra y así te presentamos y vemos que se puede hacer – Dije tranquila

-Claro gracias – Dijo Anderson tranquilo

Primero entre yo, cuando lo hice los vi a todos preocupados y pensé en jugarles una broma así que hice esperan a Mia y a su amigo escondidos cerca de donde estaba yo.

-Y que fue los encontraste – Pregunto Lissa preocupada

-Donde esta Rose – Dijo Jill

-Chicos… no la encontré – Dije haciéndome parecer triste

Todos gritaron al unisono - ¿Qué?

Entonces comencé a reír y todos me quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro hasta que pareció Mia atrás riendo también. Entonces les tuve que explicar que era una broma.

-Rose, como se te ocurre hacernos eso – Dijo Lissa aguantando la risa – No sabes el susto que me diste.

-Liss si lo se lo olvidas – Dije entre risas – Pero Mia y yo tenemos a alguien quien presentarles, ya puedes entrar.

El entro de lo más normal y me reí al ver la expresión de las chicas lástima que los chicos estaban en la cocina pero ya saldrán.

-Chicas en es Anderson, Anderson ellas son Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Victoria, Sonja, Karolina, Sonya y mi madre Janine.

-Hola chicas un gusto conocerlas mi nombre es Anderson – Dijo él sonriendo

-Hola – Dijeron todas así que me acerque a Lissa, Jill, Sydney, Victoria.

-Chicas que no se les caiga la baba frente a tremendo guapo, por favor – Dije riendo

-Pero si esta hecho un bombón – Dijo Jill – Además a ti se te debió haber caído primero

-Bueno si un poco – Dijo sonrojándome un poco, Anderson comenzó a hablar con Mia mientras nosotras lo quedábamos mirando, pero de repente salieron Christian y Dimitri y al ver sus caras me dio mucha más risa que antes. Claro que un error nuestro fue no haberlos notado mientras nosotras mirábamos a aquel chico.

-Chicas quien es chico – Pregunto Christian jalando a Lissa

-Es un amigo de Mia – Le respondió Lissa

-Y que amigo – Agrego Victoria, todas asentimos

-Rose tu saliste a ver a Mia no a sus amigos – Dijo Dimitri serio, jalándome para abrazarme como lo hacía Christian con Lissa.

-Sí pero Mia me pidió que se quedara así que le conseguiré el permiso – Dije sonriendo. Salieron Eddie, Adrian, Mikhail y Abe.

-Si eso lo veremos con Abe – Dijo Dimitri mientras me escapaba de su abrazo, hasta que lo logre así que jalé a Lissa y le presentamos al resto pero para mi sorpresa…

-Anderson, como estas creí que estarías de viaje – Dijo Adrian sonriendo

-Y estoy pero no sabía que tú estarías aquí – Dije el chico muy alegre

-Ustedes se conocen – Pregunto Mia

-Si – Dijeron ambos

-Y porque no me dijiste – Dijo Mia mirándolo acusatoriamente, aquí hay algo que me estoy perdiendo.

-Nunca me preguntaste, sabes que a ti te diría cualquier cosa – Dijo tranquilo provocando que Mia se sonrojara y hay lo entendí a Anderson le gusta Mia y a Mia, Anderson.

-Bueno yo quiero hablar con Abe así que camina viejo – Dije cortando la conversación, una vez que estuve con Abe en la cocina le explique todo lo que pasó, le pedí el permiso y como a Abe le agrado y yo lo se convencer muy bien el acepto que se quede.

Estaba a punto de salir pero primero me fui al cuarto a ver una casaca y estaba a punto de entrar cuando oí la vos de los chicos y me pregunte de qué hablaban.

-Vieron a las chicas, como se lo quedaban viendo – Pregunto Eddie con un tono un poco celoso y era obvio que sintiera celos por Jill ya que la quería mucho, de hecho la amaba y tenía miedo a perderla.

-Da igual yo no tengo de que preocuparme si Rose esta normal – Dijo Dimitri tranquilo, aunque no era tan cierto lo que decía porque podía escuchar en su vos un tono de inseguridad – No a quien engaño me preocupa mucho no es que no confié en ella, no confió en ese chico.

-No si es amigo de Adrian podría ser igual de acosador y yo no quiero perder a Lissa, pero si le toca un solo pelo lo rostizo vivo – Dijo Christian.

-Bueno al final todos llegamos a una conclusión y es cuidar de las chicas y alejarlas de ese tipo – Dijo Eddie

Como escuche pasos me separé de la puerta y retrocedí unos pasos para que pareciera que recién llegaba.

-Rose – Dijo Eddie cuando me vio.

-Eddie te sientes bien tienes la cara pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma – Le dije tranquila – Que hacían.

-Nada solo conversábamos – Dijo Christian evasivamente.

-Bueno… están seguros – Pregunte

-Sí, sí, sí muy seguros – Dijo Christian mintiéndome y lo hacía muy bien pero yo ya sabía la verdad – Dimitri no tenías que ir con Rose abajo.

-Claro – Dijo Dimitri luego me miró – Vamos

-Vamos – Dije tranquila

Bajamos las escaleras, me reuní con las chicas para contarles lo que había escuchado porque me pareció que debían saberlo.

-¿Eso dijeron? – Pregunto Lissa

-Sip – Dije

-Ósea que nos quieren alejar solo por eso – Pregunto Sydney porque Adrian también estuvo hay y al principio apoyo a Anderson pero luego le dijeron que Sydney también estaba ahí y se puso del lado de los chicos.

-Que tierno y horrible – Dijo Jill excitada y molesta por la idea – Porque que estén celosos significa que nos quieren y no nos quieren perder, pero es horrible que desconfíen de nosotras.

-No Jill como dicen ellos: ¨No desconfiamos de ustedes, desconfiamos de él¨ - Dije en forma de burla

-Bien, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para una broma a los chicos – Dijo Victoria sonriendo maliciosamente – Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Anderson.

-Bien, ¿qué tienes en mente? – Le pregunte, ella nos explicó su plan y luego nos fuimos a encontrar con Anderson para pedirle ayuda y el acepto así que el plan comienza mañana.

Después de que los chicos salieran del cuarto nos sentamos para seguir leyendo y claro Mia le contó todo a Anderson y el entendió rápido.

 _ **Me estremecí con una sensación extraña como torcer mi estómago. Se pareció a chispas, como un rollo de electricidad que se quema dentro de mí.**_

 _ **Entonces también se fue. Jesse cayó de rodillas, sin la pesadilla. Lissa se hundió con visible alivio. Ella estaba asustada y herida todavía por lo que había pasado, pero más fue consumida con aquella rabia terrible y destructiva que la había llevado a castigar a Jesse.**_

-¿Jesse no es ese chico Zeklos? – Pregunto Anderson

-Si el – Respondió Adrian

-Bueno se lo tenía merecido – Dijo Jill y todos asentimos

Aquel impulso dentro de ella había desaparecido. El único problema era, que estaba en mí ahora.

-Y eso es peor – Dijo Christian riendo – Por como lo dejaste.

-Hay no importa era porque tenía espíritu encima pero me dio un poco de pena después – Dije mirando el suelo.

-Que por pegarle a un idiota con cara bonita – Dijo Eddie riendo, lo mire

-No, por no seguirle pegando – Dije como si fuera obvio, todos se rieron.

 _ **Me enfoque en Jesse, y parecía que no existiera nada en el universo excepto el.**_

-Dimitri ya te cambiaron – Lo provoco Adrian

-Cállate – Le respondí

-Tu no cambias no – Le dijo Anderson riendo

 ** _El había tratado de arruinarme en el pasado. El había torturado a Lissa y nos había hecho tanto daño y a otros. Era inaceptable. Yo lanzo a él. Sus ojos tenían solo un momento para abrirse por el terror de mi puno unido contra su cara. Su cabeza tirada atrás, y la sangre salía a chorros de su nariz._**

-Y pensar que antes me rompiste la nariz a mí – Dijo Mia tranquila

-Y pensar que nos hiciste la vida imposible – Dije sonriendo

-Ya es pasado, pero ahora no tengo con quien usar las bromas e insultos – Respondió Mia

-Si yo tampoco – Sonreí

 _ **Oí el grito de Lissa para pararme, pero yo no podía. Él tenía que pagar por lo que él le había hecho. Lo agarre por los hombros y lo lance con fuerza contra el terreno.**_

 _ **El gritaba ahora también pidiendo que yo me detenga. Él se calló cuando lo golpee otra vez.**_

-Uh – Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor, pero ahora que lo pienso con oscuridad aun así lo disfrute, pero fue muy excesivo.

 _ **Sentí las manos de Lissa que me agarran, tratando de llevarme, pero ella no era bastante fuerte.**_

-Oye claro que soy fuerte – Me miro ofendida.

-Si Lissa solo que no lo suficiente – De tranquila

 _ **Seguí golpeándolo. No había ningún signo de la lucha estratégica, exacta que yo hubiera usado antes con él y sus amigos, o aun contra Dimitri. Esto fue algo primitivo principalmente.**_

 _ **Esto era yo siendo controlada por la locura que yo había tomado de Lissa.**_

 _ **Entonces otro juego de manos me lanzo lejos. Estas manos eran más fuertes, manos de Dhampir, con el respaldo de músculos ganados a lo largo de años de entrenamiento. Era Eddie.**_

-Eddie al rescate – Dijo Eddie alzando las manos

-Si Eddie como digas, mejor sigamos con la lectura – Dijo Lissa retándole importancia.

-Solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué Dimitri si él no estaba ahí? – Pregunto mi madre que había estado muy callada últimamente

-La verdad no lo sé – Le respondí

 _ **Luche contra él. Estrechamente fuimos empatados, pero él me supera en peso y me sujeto con fuerza.**_

-Así recuerdo que fue difícil – Dijo Eddie

-dímelo a mi si cuando nos quedamos encerrados nos costó tanto mantenerla en el mueble que me tuve que sentar encima de ella – Dijo Lissa riendo.

Rodé los ojos

 _ **!"Déjame ir¨! "Grite. ´**_

 _ **Para mi completo horror, Lissa ahora se arrodillaba al lado de Jesse, estudiándolo preocupación. Esto no tuvo sentido.**_

 _ **¿Cómo podría ella hacer esto? ¿Después lo que el había hecho? Yo mire la compasión sobre su cara, y poco después, el calor de su magia de curación se encendió, por nuestra conexión sentí como ella se llevó un poco de lo peor de sus heridas.**_

-Hay esa es **mi chica** siempre tan compasiva incluso con personas como Jesse – Dijo Christian recalcando lo de mi chica y mirando a Anderson – Eso me encanta de ti.

-Hay no me van a salir caries – Dije dramática mente.

-Si se van a poner acaramelados mejor váyanse a su cuarto – Dijo Mia

-Si por favor no quiero ver nada de eso – Dije mortificada.

-No seas así solo están besándose – Dijo Dimitri sonriendo

-Si ya lo note – Le respondí provocándolo y antes de darme cuenta ya me estaba besando como que en la posición que estaba era muy fácil, estaba sentada de costado en las piernas de Dimitri con una mano rodeando su cuello y en mis piernas tenía en libro.

Entonces escuche a alguien toser y quien más que Abe así que me separe y seguí leyendo.

 _ **¡"No"! "Grite, tirando contra el apresamiento de Eddie!" ¡Tú no puedes! "Fue cuando otros guardianes aparecieron, Dimitri y Celeste. Christian y Adrian no estaban a la vista por ninguna parte; ellos probablemente no podían haber seguido a los demás.**_

-Claro que no – Dijeron ambos molestos

-Si eso los deja dormir por la noche, okey – Dije sin prestarles atención.

-A hay apareció Dimitri – Dijo mi madre pensativa.

-Si ¿por? – Pregunte confundida

-No por nada solo que estuve conversando con Dimitri – Y eso ¿En qué momento sucedió?

-Y ¿qué le contaste? – Le pregunte a Dimitri

-Lo que pasó – Respondió él tranquilo

-Tu ¿Qué? – Pregunte atónita

-Si tranquila Abe no sabe – Dijo mi madre sonriendo – Pero luego quiero hablar contigo.

-Si forma fila después de Eddie – Dije riendo

-Okey – Respondió ella

-Entonces si vamos a hablar – Dijo Eddie

Asentí tranquila

 _ **El caos organizado continúo. Aquellos de la sociedad que permanecieron fueron recogidos y juntados en grupo para el interrogatorio. Se llevaron a Lissa para tratar sus heridas. Una parte de mí que había sido enterrada por la sed de sangre quiso perseguirla, pero algo más había llamado mi atención: Ellos también se llevaban Jesse para brindarle ayuda médica.**_

Jesse, aquel idiota que había esparcido rumores horribles de mí, había hablado mal de Christian y de Lissa, aquel idiota había torturado a Lissa y a otras personas, aun después de haber hecho todo eso y a pesar de que casi lo mató no se merecía eso, no se merecía lo que le hice. La magia de espíritu es muy poderosa y los efectos son lo peor pero si Lissa tiene la oscuridad nos molesta a ambas y a ella la lleva a la depresión y a la locura, pero si la tomo yo a mí me afecta pero lo que importa no es que me pase a mi ella es Lissa, mi mejor amiga y no va a terminar loca aun si a mí me pasa no lo voy a permitir ellos son primero, ella es primero.

 _ **Eddie todavía me sujetaba, su apretón nunca que vacilo a pesar de mis luchas y suplicas. La mayor parte de los adultos estaban demasiado ocupados para notarme, pero ellos se fijaron cuando comencé a gritar otra vez.**_

 _ **¡Tú no puedes dejarle ir! ¡Tú no puedes dejarle ir! "**_

 _ **"Se Rose cálmate," dijo Alberta, con su voz suave. Como podía ella no darse cuenta de lo estaba pasando. ¿Qué pasaba?**_

 _ **"Es todo." Alberta y algunos de los demás parecieron comprender que algo serio pasaba ahora. Pero ellos no parecieron pensar que esto no tenía que ver con Jesse. Todos me miraban como "Rose se volvió loca" yo he llegado a conocerte tan bien en estos días.**_

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Rose yo siempre he creído que estabas loca, así que a mí no me hace ninguna diferencia – Dijo Christian para aliviar el ambiente lo que me saco una sonrisa.

 _ **" Llévensela de aquí, " dijo Alberta. " Consíganle algo para limpiarla y que se calme." Ella no dio más instrucciones que esas, pero de algún modo, fue claro que Dimitri seria el que trataría conmigo**_.

-Pobre Dimitri, tiene que tratar con Rose – Dijo Eddie haciéndose el compasivo.

-Yo lo hice por 18 años ya te toca a ti, suerte – Dijo Lissa

-Que quisiste decir con eso – La mire ofendida sabiendo que era una broma.

-Nada – Dijo riendo

Me disponía a leer pero entonces me di cuenta que después de eso seguía la cabaña y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se lea eso.

-Oigan ya me dio hambre que les parece si preparamos algo de comer – Dije como excusa.

-Okey podemos comer algo – Dijo Lissa y pude sentir que también tenía hambre.

Mientras los chicos preparaban la comida hable con Victoria, le pedí de favor que llevara el libro a mi cuarto y que no dijera nada, aunque pregunto porque le dije que después le contaría. Luego para ganar tiempo tire a Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, Sydney, Adrian, Mia y Anderson a la piscina para luego tirarme yo.

Luego que salimos les dije que me iría cambiar y saque a Dimitri de la cocina para llevarlo a la habitación.

-Que pasa Rose – Pregunto extrañado y con la vaga explicación que le di no me sorprende.

-Pasa que yo no voy a dejar que lean lo que sigue del capítulo – Dije tranquila pero como seguía confundido le mostré que tenía el libro y el entendió que se trataba de la cabaña.

-Como lo tienes acá Lissa va a ser la primera en buscarlo acá y en tus cosas – Dijo.

-Si bueno yo estaba con los chicos cuando el libro desapareció y va a estar en tus cosas al menos para saltarnos esa parte – Dije tranquila caminando por el cuarto.

-¿A quién le pediste ayuda? – Pregunto

-A tu hermana Victoria – Respondí – Aunque ahora tengo que inventarle una excusa, tú que dices lo leemos.

-Claro pero ahora vamos afuera, lo leeremos después – Dijo no muy convencido.

-No me vas a delatar cierto – Dije tratando de convencerlo – Es que yo no quiero que se enteren de esas cosas, son privadas – Puse la mejor carita que tenía.

-Está bien, pero solo porque yo tampoco quiero que se enteren de eso que es personal – Dijo tranquilo – Pero después lo devolvemos.

-Okey – Dije a regañadientes.

Continuara…


End file.
